1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-visible particle detection method applied to a mobile device, such as smart phone. Particularly, the present invention relates to applications regarding non-invasion image detection, digital image processing, optical device, and software development for embedded system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the tsunami seriously damages Japan's nuclear plant and causes massive radiation leak. The radiation leak includes non-visible particles, such as Alpha (α), Beta (β), Gamma (γ) particles. Such non-visible photons are invisible and not directly detectable by human senses. If human bodies are exposed to excessive dose of radiation, it will cause damage or lethal effects to individuals. Therefore, in order to detect such non-visible particles, specific instruments that are expensive and have significant volume such as Geiger counters are usually required. Thermo-luminescent dosimeter badges used for monitoring cumulative exposure to ionizing radiation are easy to use, but the badges are worn for a period of time and then must be processed by specific instruments to determine the dose absorbed. That is, such thermo-luminescent dosimeter badges only work for later analysis and cannot provide instant measurements to identify if under a radiation contaminated environment.
In current market, pen type or watch type radiation detectors are available for individuals to determine if under a radiation contaminated environment. However, such pen type or other type portable radiation detectors require batteries to supply power and cannot share the detection result to others through network. Therefore, there is a desire to apply non-visible particle detection method to a mobile device having communication function, such as mobile communication device, so that people can detect non-visible particles and send the detection result to others by the mobile device.